ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mike10trillion
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Mike10trillion. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 16:42, May 13, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Alien Combination Contest You cannot just put random aliens under the elements in the Alien Combination Contest. You have to combine two of the given aliens. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template Pictures You want to put pictures on templates? Well, the template editor is similar to Source Mode, and you need to use it just like Source Mode. To add a picture, just type the link to it like this: . I hope this helps. As for whether or not I'm Iax, I'm not. I don't have an account on Ben 10 Toys.net, but the website sounds interesting. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Done The page is deleted. For future reference, don't create pages to hold pictures. That's what file pages are for. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pilot It's okay, I'd give it a 5. But this is the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. You can't very successfully just make someone a Tennyson, give him a series, and put it here. You can, but it's not as good without an Omnitrix in it. Do you have plan for one? Also, I removed "(Pilot)" and uncapitalised the A in the title. You don't need to say it's a pilot in the title. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pilot Well, you don't have to write it all at once. You can extend it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mind Changing Okay, but I won't delete it. Give me the title of the new page and I'll redirect the old to the new one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Title I can't give you a title if I don't know what it's about. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:34, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Title Sounds good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Do not advertize your contests on people's talk pages. Talk pages are not for ads, and using them for that is actually spamming. But I will put it in the add section in the next Newsletter issue (delivered on the 18th) if it's not done by then. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's alright if you didn't know. I've seen two users do it on another fan fiction wiki. Also, please sign your messages with four tildes (this can be added with the signature button above the edit window) so I don't have to go into my talk page history to find out who the sender was. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It's me, Jonathan (Human) Hey Stryker, how's it going. I heard that you're going to be on here now, great. You can help me with me with my show (it's the 2nd U in my signature). If you like it then you could put your signature in the fan list. Anyway, I'm on here everyday so if you need help, I'm here to assist you, leave a message on my talk page and I'll help you by the next day. Jonathan (J - U - U) 15:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I asked you 8 days before your birthday, remember when I asked "HAPPY 8 DAYS BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY STRYKER!" then I asked if you'll like to be in my series and you said sure, I asked the same to Stacey, Pred, Bre, and Ray. Btw, can I use Stryker? Jonathan likes pie like it also 04:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mike 10 Pilot I love the story, but it was short, and the grammar wasn't perfect either (but better than some pages). Also, please categorize it with "Episodes" and "Mike 10". Overall, you get 4½ out of 5 stars. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 13:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Request Your request is done! :D http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Binkatong/Art_Requests:_Limited_Spots! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop editing other people pages or I block you! SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 15:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is your final warning. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 16:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm You add category that doesn't belongs to pages. Stop doing it. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 16:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Lemme tell ya something! Don't judge my art skills. Your an idiot. I like walking on the beach, poetry, and poking dead things with a stick. 16:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Now or Never Deleted, but why? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 13:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Online Alright, well, I'm online now... I don't know if you are though. If I see you in chat, I'll come on in. :3 Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 5/10-ish. That doesn't mean it's bad. It means it's not horrible, but not perfect either. ---****--- Roads 23:03,12/18/2011 23:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC)